


Of Birds and Cages

by Skarias



Category: Divinity Original Sin 2, Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarias/pseuds/Skarias
Summary: Their quest for divinity is over and now it's time to settle into the quiet after the storm, but how exactly do you do that?A little epilogue for my Godwoken and Sebille.





	Of Birds and Cages

You close your eyes and, for but a moment, listen. You listen to the all too familiar sound of turquoise tinted waves clashing heavily against the outer frame of the Lady Vengeance, to the creaking floorboards bending beneath the heavy boots of the men working the ship and you swear that, when you listen very closely, you can even make out the faint sound of the wind dancing around you and shifting the sails high above your head.

You can't remember the last time you just listened. But who can blame you? You hadn't had a moment of respite ever since you awoke on that blasted ship with an ever too tight collar around your neck. Sometimes you can still feel it, on the nights you awake soaked in sweat while your frightened gaze flickers through the dark cabin Lady Vengeance had carved just for you. But that wasn't entirely true, was it? It hadn't been just for you, in fact you haven't thought of you as 'just you' for quiet some time now. Not since she happened, anyway.

The edges of your lips curl up in a smile as you remember the night before your crash landing near Arx, perhaps the first time since your arrival in Fort Joy that you didn't feel the need to leave one eye open, fighting an unwinnable battle against the sleep that would inevitably claim you. She made you feel safe in a way you hadn't thought possible and yet... and yet she did just that. She kept the night terrors at bay, a tattooed arm draped around your waist anchoring you in reality when the demons clawed at you in the night.

Breathing in the fresh, salty sea air that had become something of a second nature to you over the last months your mind wanders back to the beginning of your journey together. The needle pressing against your neck and a slim stream of blood dripping onto the sand at your feet. You never understood why you hadn't been afraid back then, by all accounts you were about to die, but instead you smiled and something in the way she pressed the metal against your skin told you that if she had really wanted to, she would've killed you by now.

Fort Joy seemed like a lifetime ago, maybe it was. You wonder what the lost elf waking up on the shore would've thought of you now, passing up your chance for divinity and instead giving it back to the people of Rivellon. You'd like to think she would've liked the person she became.

The soft, warm pressure of a familiar, leather gloved hand pressing against the small of your back pulls you out of your thoughts and back into reality. 'Sebille.' you smile and open your eyes, averting your gaze from the ever changing scenery of the open sea and locking eyes with the scarred elf standing beside you.

'Thought I'd find you up here.' the former assassin responds, idly tucking a strain of raven black hair out of your face before her hand abruptly freezes, as if not knowing what to do the moment her eyes find yours.

You cover her hand with one of your own, the rough material scraping against your skin as you interlace your fingers with that of hers. 'I'd hate to think I've grown predictable.' you say, trying to muster up another smile but the weight of an unspoken question threatens to crush you right where you stand. You try to look anywhere but into the cat-like pools of gold you know can see right through any of your facades. 'Do you think I did the right thing?' you ask after a long moment that you feared would stretch into eternity.

You feel her hand tighten around yours, giving it a reassuring squeeze before she opens her mouth again, 'Yes, I think you did.' there wasn't a shred of doubt in her voice and you fear your heart just might break in two. Your eyes travel back towards the water below you, it's then that you catch a glimpse of something reflecting the sunlight in Sebille's free hand resting on the railing. 'Perhaps we're a little less special now, but I've never liked standing out anyway.' she laughs and you can't help but join her. 'We all knew what we did when we chose you to be the one to wield divinity, my love. I look at you now and I can't think of anything that would justify taking the Source from all these people. Silent monks, it's worse than what the Master did to me in a way. He might have taken my freedom and my body, but I've always had my mind, my thoughts. He could never take those away from me. Alexandar and Lucian, they even took that from the people they were supposed to protect, I'm glad they're gone from this world.'

'Thank you.' you breath, a wave of relief washing over you stronger than those coursing over the seemingly bottomless sea beneath you. You want to say something else, but instead your attention flickers back to the object in the other elf's hand. Sebille uses the opening to voice her own thoughts.

'Ever since I've escaped all those years ago I always wondered something.' her voice is barely above a whisper and yet it feels like you've never heard anything that sounded clearer in your life. 'What comes after? I never questioned my ability to find and kill the Master, but I never knew what would happen once I did. Would a bird caged all it's live suddenly know how to fly once it broke free? Or will it hit the ground and break it's wings forever?'

'I...I believe that, in time, the bird can learn to spread it's wings and claim the skies. And even if it fails the first time, I'm sure it has friends that would catch it if it did.' you follow Sebille's eyes as they begin to search the busy deck, eventually resting on a pair of figures near the ship's wheel and the always watchful half demon Malady. Crammed into the corner, legs dangling lazily from the crate she sits on you can spot the redhead absently tuning the lute she carried with her everywhere she went ever since Arx, an odd tune sounding across the deck every now and again. One could almost overlook the man next to her, his rugged coat sporting the same colour as the wooden boards around him and his gaze fixed somewhere on the horizon. Every so often he would look behind him, as if to check if Lohse was still sitting on her crate, and just as quickly his eyes would snap back over the sea before him. A lone wolf that found his pack amidst the most unlikely of people.

'Perhaps you're right.' Sebille murmurs eventually, 'But I think there's one last piece of the chain that must yet be broken.' she twirls her needle between her fingers as she speaks, the metal glistening in the sunlight and reflecting it in every direction. 'Do you remember when you told me you weren't afraid of needles? That you weren't afraid of me? I decided I wouldn't be afraid anymore, too. The Master is dead and I think I can finally let my past be exactly that, the past.' she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and never letting go of your hand. With one swift motion she hurls the needle overboard, the metal splashing audibly before vanishing into the vast nothingness of the ocean.

You spent a long time staring at the point where the needle came into contact with the water, a part of you is waiting for the moment that the demon forged blade would re-emerge from the water, but that moment never comes. 'Hey, you alright?' you ask and you know it's a stupid question but you can't help yourself. Of course she's not alright, you're not alright and your life hasn't been nearly as grim as hers.

'Yes.' she answers and you know it's a lie but right now it doesn't matter. You smile and embrace her as tight as you can because you're somehow still alive, because you're right here with the woman you love and the world can take care of itself for a while. When you break apart you can feel unshed tears in your eyes threatening to overcome you and her eyes mirror your own almost perfectly. You only realize that there are other people around you when the sound of a familiar instrument pierces the air over the Lady Vengeance. Lohse had moved from her spot on the crate and was now standing next to Captain Malady, instrument in hand and playing tunes you're quiet sure never to have heard before. An idea sparks in your mind and you pull the other woman towards the music without thinking twice about it. 'What are you doing?' Sebille yelps, struggling against your grip.

'Come on, we're gonna dance!' you quip and all but beam as you slowly shift the balance of power in your favor and the music grows ever louder.

'No we're not!' she exclaims, fruitlessly trying to wiggle out of your grasp. 'I don't dance!' she tries to look stern but you know her well enough to spot the smile she's desperately trying to fight spreading across her face.

'It’ll be fun! Just trust me, alright?' you grin once you feel her struggle slowly waver away as she let herself be led towards the bard that had already begun her entrancing song.

'One dance.' Sebille states matter-of-factly, everything else she might have wanted to say was quickly lost in the melody vibrating in the air around you and the intoxicating swirls and circles of your combined movements. The first song was over far too soon and you pull Sebille just a little closer as another quickly takes it’s place, and like one ballad turned into a dozen, so did the your dance.

The sun had long set and the music long stopped when both of you eventually grew too tired to dance and made your way back towards the cabin you shared deep inside the ship, laughing and joking about the many times Ifan would quickly look away once one of them spotted him staring at Lohse or that one time the bard had missed a chord watching the lone wolf in the distance.

As you stumble through the dark in what you hope to be the general direction of your cabin, and you can’t keep yourself from bursting out laughing hearing as Sebille hit something in the darkness, you’re not quiet sure if your love for her conquered divinity in the end all by itself, but family, family definitely did.

**Author's Note:**

> Some post-game scenes and thoughts I threw together after finishing the game as I wasn't really content with Larian's idea of an epilogue for these two.
> 
> Also I can't get over the fact that there are so few fics about this beast of a game so I felt like contributing.


End file.
